The Puppet-master
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a man of stature, and he is not above using his status as a means to reach an end. Set during Chamber Of Secrets


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Hogwarts: Wandlore Task 7** \- Fir: Write about someone intimidating

**Insane House tracker prompt 69** \- [Character] Lucius Malfoy

**Word Count**: 1938

**Writing Club: **

Disney Challenge- Shan Yu- Write about someone relentless.

Book Club- Leon — (emotion) stressed, (relationship) father/son, (word) plague

Bonnie & Clyde - Dyin' Ain't So Bad (Reprise): (word) relief

Angel's Arcade: Duncan: (dialogue) "This is not what I wanted!", (character) Draco Malfoy, (setting) Malfoy Manor

**Spring Seasonal Challenges:**

Days of the year: 7th April: No Housework Day - Write about someone leaving house-work to the house-elves.

Amanda's Challenge: Pairings: Henry VII/Henry VIII - Write about a father/son dynamic.

* * *

_**The **_**_Puppet-master_**

Lucius Malfoy has always been able to command respect, he ran the Malfoy household after the state of disrepair it went into after The Dark Lord was no longer in power. Of course, the association to The Dark Lord had caused some issues; many no longer had the same level of respect for him. Some of the Death Eaters that remained loyal called him a coward, and those on Dumbledore's side suspected he was just a puppet rather than the puppet-master.

He could not allow them to think he wasn't in charge of his own destiny.

This was why he decided to teach them a lesson, one they wouldn't soon forget—nobody underestimated Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy spoke to his elf Dobby, making sure the elf knew exactly what he needed to do. Firstly, he made the elf intercept Potter's mail, which served as endless entertainment for Lucius and his son, Draco. He spoke of the pest often, pretending to complain to his son, while convincing the elf it would be in Potters' best interest not to go to school.

He needed to make sure the boy was out of the way, and he knew his elf could be used to prevent him returning. He led the elf to believe he was acting on his own, yet all the suggestions came from the head of Malfoy Manor himself. Dobby was probably the worst elf he ever had, and would go to any lengths to try and find _loopholes _in what he said.

Lucius had made sure the elf overheard his plan to open the Chamber of Secrets, his plan to _cleanse_ the school of the Mudblood plague that overrun it.

* * *

"It seems like it's time history repeats itself," Lucius said to his wife.

"What do you mean, Lucius?" Narcissa asked him curiously.

"You know that leather bound diary that I got from our _Master_?" Lucius replied, his voice hardening on the last word. Narcissa knew how hard it was for him to say that to anyone other than himself. The word alone made him feel powerless, but he was back in control of his life now.

Narcissa nodded, gently urging him to continue talking. Lucius explained to his wife that he still had it in his possession, conveniently leaving out where it was.

"The Dark Lord was the original heir of Slytherin, and the diary contains information that someone else could use to enter it. This would unleash a beast upon the Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors which would serve them right," Lucius muttered darkly.

"But what will you do, you cannot be thinking of giving it to _our son, _could you?" Narcissa said with a threat in her voice.

"My dear, of course it must be Draco," he responded as if she hadn't spoken.

"It would be an honor to all of us if he purges that place of all the _bad blood_," he added with a smirk.

"This is not what I wanted!" Narcissa spat cooly at her husband.

"What are you waiting for, _elf_?" He spat at Dobby. "Go get my tea."

* * *

It had been a while since he had thought about the idea of having Draco take the diary and open the Chamber. He had changed his mind when he and Draco weren't able to get the diary to work. They had spent hours poring over the book, trying every hex, every incantation. Lucius Malfoy was not one to easily accept defeat, but eventually even he had to give up on the idea of his son opening the Chamber.

It seemed like Draco wasn't worthy to gain it's knowledge, and this frustrated Lucius to no end. He always believed their noble heritage to be above everyone else, and the fact that his heir couldn't figure out the stupid book made him angry.

* * *

Lucius had gotten rid of many of the items in his possession after the fall of his Lord, but some things were still secure in the cellar beneath Malfoy Mansion. Nobody knew of this secret passageway, not even his son or his wife. This is where he kept things nobody was meant to find. Narcissa paid his items no mind, as long as they stayed out of her sight.

One of these items was a book—_the_ special book, one that appeared quite ordinary to the casual observer covered in black leather. This book was the one item that, in the right hands, was the key to opening the Chamber of Secrets. This journal carried the name: Tom Marvollo Riddle. He stored the book beneath his robes, he was going to take it to Knockturn Alley for an appraisal at Burgin And Burkes, he knew it carried serious Dark Magic and he hoped he could trade it in.

* * *

It was Draco's second year at Hogwarts, and Lucius had the honor of taking his heir to go buy his school things. He dragged the small boy into the strange alley, insisting to "not touch anything," as they walked into the door, causing the bell to ring as it swung open. A man behind the counter observed Mr Malfoy and his son and greeted him politely.

"Mr Malfoy," he said, "to what do I owe the honor?"

"I have some sensitive items that I would like to dispose of, _quietly_," Lucius said. Draco was wandering the shop looking at severed enchanted hands and eyeballs in jars.

They talked for a while about how the name Malfoy used to be above the Ministry surprise raids, and how it was only a matter of time before the Manor would be searched.

"A complete outrage," the man insisted indignantly. Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Seems the whole place has gone to the _dogs_," Lucius said, the Malfoy sneer firmly in place.

"I do have this on my person," Lucius continued, his eyes sweeping the empty shop, making sure his son was distracted before placing it on the counter before the man. The man was quiet; he stared at the leather bound diary with something akin to wonder.

"I can do one hundred galleons, I'm afraid, the market is slow these days and I need to make profit after all," the man responded, stroking the leather binding gently.

"You fool; this diary is easily worth double that price! I am Lucius Malfoy. How dare you try and shorthand me?" Lucius was outraged at this, so he grabbed the diary, stuffing it back into his robes with a flourish.

"Come on, Draco," he said, and ushered his son from the shop.

The man behind the counter sighed in relief, if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have offered _anything_. He was relieved the Malfoy heir didn't leave the diary in his shop. Even he drew the line somewhere. Something about the item stressed the man out, making him uneasy. The rest of the day Lucius spent annoyed. He wished he had the means to take down that stupid man.

* * *

But as these things happen, he found a way to get his payback against Blood Traitors without him realizing at the time. When he found his son Draco face to face with another boy his age, his instinct was to intervene. When he noticed it was none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Him-Miserable, he was willing to let it slide.

"Now now Draco, play _nice," _he sneered behind his son's shoulder. When the redheaded girl, now a first year, appeared at Potters' defense, he wished he could say he had planned out what would happen. His mocking tone grew when confronted with Mr Weasley himself, and without much regard, he decided to slip The Dark Lord's diary into the cauldron with the first years books.

He contained his happiness at besting those Blood Traitors, and whisked his son away from them. He was pleased he was still in charge. He would use this girl, she would help him. He was still the Master of his fate. He was the Puppet-master, and the youngest Weasley would soon be a puppet in his play—to help purge the school of all the _bad blood_. Thus bringing a new era to light where Purebloods once again held the power above others.

He knew somehow this diary would land where it needed to be in order for the Chamber to be opened at last. He knew that the previous scapegoat—Rubeus Hagrid, a half giant oaf—still lived on the castle grounds, perhaps he can get the oaf thrown into Azkaban to boot.

* * *

So it was that word got back to Lucius from a connection at the train station that his elf had gone so far as to close the barrier to the train platform, making the boy miss the train.

He gave an evil chuckle, Potter wouldn't be getting in his way, and the house elf would be punishing himself for days for "disobedience".

But to his utter horror Potter and his friend, Weasley arrived at school with only slight abrasions and a broken wand for the redhead. He deserved more, a broken _neck _perhaps? He mused.

To make the situation worse, they got off with a warning, when they had broken the Decree for Underage Wizardry by flying a Muggle car all the way to school, and _being seen._

This was going to make things inconvenient, and Lucius Malfoy didn't like things being inconvenient. He didn't let the house elf off just yet.

* * *

"Draco, when is that match against Slytherin again?" he inquired. Draco had soon realised what his father was doing, and played his part perfectly. Draco was spending a long weekend at home after getting special permission from Professor Snape.

"Wouldn't it be just awful if Potter got injured so badly during the match he needs to be sent home to his family?" Draco added, watching the wheels turning in the elf's head.

There was no way Hogwarts would send a student home due to injury, but Dobby wouldn't be aware of that.

"Ah yes, that would be so unfortunate. His mother was Muggle-born you know, that would keep him safe," Lucius insisted. Dobby's ears perked up at this, and Lucius noticed.

"Being Muggle-born means that the creature can easily target him," he continued, pretending not to notice Dobby at all.

_Yes my puppet, do just as I command. _

"Elf, go fetch the tea," Draco barked at the spying elf after they finished their discussion.

* * *

His mission had failed—nobody died, and all the petrified had been cured. Lucius regretted not knowing more about the diary, and realizing that it took a Blood Traitor to open the Chamber, sacrificing him or herself as tribute to the creature. It worked out well that his anger led him to giving the girl the book. All he regretted was that his stupid elf Dobby hadn't managed to convince Potter to _not go back to Hogwarts_. He had made the instructions clear and the punishment severe.

Sometimes the Puppet-master needed to take a step back and take stock of what is truly important. He underestimated Potter, but he wouldn't be so ignorant the next time.

Lucius let out a cold echoing laugh. "Well played Potter, but I can play as well," he muttered to himself inside his cellar, admiring his treasures. One such item was a cursed locket that lay on a blood red pillow. His hollow laugh sounding mindless in the vast dark expanse of the cellar, no light but the illumination of his wand that casted shadows on the walls. These shadows are symbols of the dark things that lurk beneath the Malfoy Manor. One can even argue the Manor is home to the darkest beast of all—the one and only—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.


End file.
